New Crystal Legends: The Thirteen
by SOLDIER-MS
Summary: Thirteen souls cursed by fate. Cocoon stands on the brink of ruin and what begins as a search for a sister turns into an adventure that will change the world they lived in. Branded as L'Cie, Lightning and twelve other souls will defy their fates. Au-OC's
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy, I do own several OC's, Caleb Koba is the creation of 00virtuezero and credit for his design goes to him

Heya guys, this weekend I've finally posted the first chapters of three stories that will be my "focus" if you will after the completion of my Hunt storyline and spinoffs. One of these three fics is this particular story. I've read a few novelisations of Final fantasy games, some being loyal others being self-inserts. This is not a self-insert (I dont get why you'd call something a self insert anyway, even the writers themselves would admit they'd piss themselves if they actually fell into a game, no offence to self insert writers :) it is a novelisation of Final Fantasy 13 with a greater tie in to the second game, more plotpoints and the biggest change of all added characters. it is called Thirteen because the main cast or "party" if you will consists of Thirteen characters, six additional characters are OC's I and another writer created while the seventh is a mystery guest character from another Final Fantasy game.

I wrote this because I like the OC added into the game plot almost as much as I like playing the games themselves. Now onto the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy it

* * *

New Crystal Legends: The Thirteen

Chapter 1: Those who make Thirteen

There has been a great legend told throughout the ages. In a sense it is the first lesson a child learns. It states that in the beginning the god Bhunivelze defeated his mother Mwynn and took control of the visible world. But fearful of whatever curse Mwynn had left on the visible world, Bhunivelze created the Fal'Cie to open the doorway to the Unseen world, so that he could escape the curse of the Visible world. Led by their focuses, Pulse and Lindzei, the eldest and most powerful of Bhunivelze's offspring created the Fal'Cie of the worlds that would later become Pulse and Cocoon. However, Etro the youngest and most beautiful of the offspring was shamed by her lack of power. In her self-mutilation she created humanity, the leeches of the gods. Lindzei and Pulse selected their "chosen" their L'Cie to create and form the worlds that they would rule. Etro however discovered a means to travel to the Unseen world and in her shame fled to that world, where she found Mwynn. Consumed by the force of Chaos, Mwynn gave her granddaughter a focus. With the only ounce of her power, Etro took Chaos and installed it into the hearts of her creations. The curse that Bhunivelze feared had come to pass, humanity had formed hearts and thus the brutal cycle of war, subjugation, slaughter and hatred had begun.

The war of Transgression was fought between the L'Cie of Pulse and Cocoon. Hundreds died in the battles that raged between the two peoples. Blades pierced flesh, magic destroyed armour while technology shook the whole world and caused the sky itself to tremble. The Fal'Cie Pulse and Lindzei hated one another, and had come to hate their worshippers as well. For this war appeased neither gods and both sought the end of the other. Eventually a group of Pulse L'Cie managed to reach Cocoon and were successful in their focus. Cocoon's outer shell had been shattered. Yet hope remained as humanity managed to rebuild their paradise with pieces from the world below.

Cocoon floated above Pulse as a paradise for the Fal'Cie's chosen. But paradise has not been kept through ignorance. Cocoon must stand forever ready of any attack from Pulse. For the tragedy of that time cannot be repeated. So they will live preparing so that they can be ready for the day Pulse returns.

That is the legend, but truth can be a different matter all together. While it is true that the people of Cocoon live in peace, it is a peace bought on by fear and rampant paranoia. But most importantly of all is the cycle. History has a habit of repeating itself.

13 Days of awakening and fates intertwined. Thirteen crystals that control the fate of the world itself and thirteen souls that will not only defy fate but the gods themselves. 13 lives intertwined to defy their curses.

The woman whom tried to mask her past, but must now fight to save her present and future. A knight consumed by his blood lust, living off borrowed time. The man who fancies himself a hero, yet simply wishes to save everyone. An innocent girl praying on the fireworks, she seeks a miracle to stop the fighting. A father seeking to save his son yet stuck defending himself. The Paladin whose sceptical view of his government will be proven correct. A child seeking strength and purpose, be it revenge or justice. The woman who seeks peace and understanding with her music, yet is cursed by the gods. A shadow warrior stuck in the tragedy of his past, who will become the people's best hope. A soldier struggling with the actions of others and the internal conflict within himself. The fighter who is willing to defy the gods themselves if he has to. A warrior woman who will destroy the world if it means saving her friend. The bearer of the crystal whom is destined to rule his own land one day.

These thirteen soul's fates have been intertwined and it is they who will decide the fate of humanity.

* * *

**The Sister**

Lightning Farron watched the fireworks, but she didn't voice her awe like others did. She enjoyed them but they wouldn't distract her. After all Lightning Farron was a member of the Guardian Corps Bodhum security regiment. It wasn't her job to be distracted by pretty lights. She got paid to be focused and to fight and in her short career Lightning had proven to be a natural with the sword. Already she was a sergeant at Twenty years old. Then it occurred to Lightning, in another day she'd be twenty-one. It then occurred to Lightning that Serah had become increasingly busy. Between her studies, preparing Lightning's birthday party and hanging out with her loser boyfriend, Serah's life had become even more preoccupied than Lightning's. For years Lightning had been the breadwinner in the family, since the deaths of their parents. But now Serah was slowly becoming her own woman.

'To think it would be a boy that comes between us, damn Snow,' Lightning thought.

A few days ago she'd met Serah's boyfriend, the immature leader of an untrained civilian militia. They were just a bunch of kids that took down weak monsters. NORA was their name. Lightning made I quite clear to Snow her feelings in regards to him dating her sister.

"_Stay away from Serah," _she had said.

But Snow just flashed that annoying grin of his, furthering Lightning's dislike for him.

"Sergeant!"

Lightning turned and stood to attention as her superior walked towards her. Lieutenant Amador was an experience GC officer. His thick and plumb physique gave him a comforting presence, but Lightning knew first hand that when push came to shove, Amador was a leader to rely on.

"Enjoying the fireworks Farron?" Amador asked.

"Sir, I was just on my patrol route," Lightning said.

"Ease up sergeant, I heard it was your birthday soon," Amador said.

"Yes sir, its just a small dinner between my sister and I."

"You certainly deserve a break then, I'm recommending you for a promotion."

"Thank you sir," Lightning said, saluting the man.

"Enough of that Farron, go and enjoy your break, you've got a bright career ahead of you Farron, I'd hate for something to happen to jeopardise that," Amador lowered his head slightly before looking at the fireworks. "Psicom's sent men into the Vestige, they haven't heard anything back yet," he said.

Lightning looked at Amador with a mix of confusion and caution.

"I know I don't need to tell you this Lightning, but stay away from Psi-com!"

She nodded her head, agreeing with her superiors warning. Lightning didn't need to be told, after all she knew herself that Psicom's elites were beasts.

* * *

**The knight**

The fireworks weren't magic that much Kurai Crescent already knew. They were simple chemical reactions, triggered through fire and blasted into the air. It was a good show of human ingenuity. But that was it; everything else was up to the Fal'Cie. This was a Fal'Cie world and humans lived off of it. The Fal'Cie had provided warmth, food and light. Even the airship he now stood on was a minuscule achievement of humanity. Humans were capable of so much more and yet they still let themselves be ruled by the Fal'Cie. It was enough to make Kurai sicker. He hid his pale expression and dark ringed eyes behind his helmet. As a Psicom elite he was in the same class as the Executioners, yet different altogether. People called him a knight while others called him a beast. He wore a black mesh suit that covered his whole body. Over the suit he had attached the armour he had designed himself. The red and black pads had become his pride and joy, for they were a show of his smith skills. Every pad connected and was fashioned in a way that allowed it to move with Kurai's body. He had complete freedom of movement and an absolute defence. Spikes extended from the back of the shoulders and the helmet. The helmet itself was based on a dragon's head; the faceplate had just a simple pair of eyes, allowing Kurai to see his commanding officer.

Kurai hated Yaag Rosch with all his being, even more so than the man that bore the same design as his armour. Yaag Rosch was a Psicom officer and he wore the uniform to match his authority. The man standing at his side was Vanitas Nox Kurai, record keeper of Eden and a warrior. He wore armour that was very similar to Kurai's, but the different was in Vanitas shoulder armour. Vanitas's shoulder armour wasn't spike, but it was thick and held a red cloak that hung down to Vanitas's feet. He was a giant of a man, with an expression that reflected his contempt for the fireworks.

"My men have failed to report back in, you know what this means don't you?" Yaag asked Vanitas.

"Yes," Vanitas said.

His voice was cold, yet fierce in a way that matched his status as a warrior.

"This is for the good of the people," Yaag sighed.

"Kill the infected and wipe out any chance of a Pulse infection," Vanitas said.

"Kill…but the Purge is a relocation operation."

Yaag and Vanitas turned to Kurai, who stepped away from the two men, his body language conveying his shock. He narrowed his eyes at Yaag and Vanitas, his hand drifting to the lance on his back.

"Since when have you cared about the details of a mission Kurai, your mission is to carry out the Purge, only then will you get the Gil you so value," Vanitas explained.

"I'm paid to carry out the mission to the letter, Nabaat described the Purge to me as a relocation operation, put the people who had been in contact with the Vestige and the L'Cie onto a train for relocation to Pulse. That was the mission, wasn't it?" Kurai asked.

Yaag sighed as he stepped forward.

"This is the only option available to us, we must do this for the people," Yaag said.

Kurai raised his head, gripping his lance as his shoulders shook.

"Are you serious?" he asked, taking a step forward.

The Executioners around him slid their lances to battle mode, slamming them to the ground. They correctly interpreted Kurai's actions as hostile.

"You take civilians, put them under the ruse of relocation and then kill them! This is not such a bad thing. But then…you have the gall, the nerve to self-righteously say that your doing it for the people! YOU DAMNED HYPOCRITE!"

The Executioners widened their eyes as Kurai suddenly jumped towards Yaag. He was inches from spearing the man. Suddenly, Vanitas appeared in front of Kurai, slamming his fist into the man's helmet. The force of Vanitas's punch threw Kurai back, shattering his helmet's faceplate. His lance slammed into the ground as he slid towards the airship's drop hatch. Kurai looked towards Vanitas, his blue eyes glaring at the man.

"Is this the path you have choosing boy?" Vanitas asked.

"It is," Kurai growled.

"Then may Etro watch over you, for the other gods wont," Vanitas said.

"I HAVE NO NEED FOR GODS!" Kurai yelled, slamming his hand into the release hatch.

Yaag and the other soldiers grabbed the safety rails as the hatch opened. Kurai was sucked out of the ship, straight into the air of Bodhum and the fireworks festival-taking place. He yelled as the shockwaves of the fireworks threw him like a rag doll across the sky. His flailing form went unnoticed by the people of Bodhum. Kurai clicked his fingers together, activating the anti-gravity unit. A blue light that slowed his descent surrounded his form. The wind threw off his helmet, but Kurai quickly grabbed it. Instead the wind struck his short yet wild red hair. Kurai calmed his expression as he got closer and closer to the sea of Bodhum's beach. He dived into the water, immediately coming up for air. Swimming to the beach, Kurai noticed that the lights were on at the local café. He then spotted a couple standing by the beach.

'They have to be told about the Purge and what it really is,' Kurai thought.

He suddenly stopped, falling to his knees as he clutched his chest. Kurai's vision blurred as he breathed heavily. Suddenly, Kurai spat blood onto the sand, clutching his mouth as he choked. He tore at the surface of the sand, gagging and forcing himself to cough out the blood that evacuated his body.

"Damn it," Kurai growled as the idiotic blond by the beach jumped and yelled, "she said yes!"

The pair never noticed Kurai as he fell unconscious.

_Kurai: First impression of Snow, what an idiot!_

* * *

**The hero**

Today was officially the happiest day of Snow Villiers life. Despite the obstacles in their way, her sister and her curse, Serah had accepted his proposal. She and Snow were engaged at last. Snow had never been happier than he was now. Taking his fiancé, Snow and Serah hitched a ride on an air bike and flew amongst the fireworks, getting a greater view of the lights. The sight was truly wondrous and there was no one else on Cocoon Snow would have rather shared this moment with than Serah. They both looked at the fireworks in awe and for a moment they forgot their problems. For a moment Snow forgot that the woman he loved was now on a time limit. They slowly and gently kissed one another, tears falling down Serah's eyes.

L'Cie are marked and given a focus. By completing their focus they gain eternal life as a crystal. But if they have not completed their focus in the allotted time then they are turned into monstrous Cieth, monsters of pure crystal. Serah was bound by a focus she couldn't fully understand. But it didn't matter to Snow, he'd be there for the woman he loved, he'd transcend time itself if it meant being with her.

* * *

**The innocent**

Cocoon was a world of wonders, but the red haired girl was more afraid than hopeful. She looked at the people around her. They were all like her in a way, living off borrowed time. But they were ignorant, and she had most of the answers. Sometimes was ignorance was bliss, for having all the answers can be a heavy burden. She knew truths that she had rather not found out. This moment of peace, joy and wonder for the people of Cocoon was the calm before the storm. Yet despite how hopeless it seemed Vanille bowed her head and linked her fingers together. She prayed for a miracle that would stop the suffering.

* * *

**The father**

Sazh Katzroy was not in a happy mood. True he was in Bodhum, enjoying the wondrous fireworks with his son on his back, but it was only a momentary escape. His son's plight still haunted Sazh. Dajh was a L'Cie faced with the defence of Cocoon against its enemy Pulse. Yet Sazh didn't know what enemy Dajh had to face, and even if the boy were fully aware of his situation, Sazh would not let a child face whatever hell Pulse had unleashed on Cocoon.

"Did you make a wish daddy?" Dajh asked.

Sazh sighed as he looked up at his son, imagining the innocent expression on his face.

"I wished that you'd be happy again," Dajh said.

Sazh tried to hold back a tear before bouncing Dajh on his shoulders.

"Well what do you know, your wish came true," Sazh laughed with his son.

It was for his son, everything Sazh planned to do was for his son.

* * *

**The child**

Ignorance truly was bliss. For the only problem facing a child and his mother was the absence of his father. He pretended that it didn't matter to him and he was content to watch the fireworks at his mother's side.

"Not making a wish hope?" Nora Eshteim asked.

The silver haired boy shook his head: "Mom…you still believe in that kids stuff?" he turned away in embarrassment.

"Who you calling kid?" the woman smiled as she ruffled her son's hair.

Hope hugged his mother's arm, smiling as he looked up at the fireworks.

"So what did you wish for?" he asked.

"That next year your father could make it," Nora said.

Hope's happy expression was quickly replaced by anger as he looked at the ground.

"Why, its better like this, we don't need him," he said.

Nora shook her head, locking her arm with Hope's. She could never stay angry with her boy. They watched the fireworks together, wooing with the crowd. Suddenly, someone bumped into Hope, knocking him to the sand. Nora turned to the individual, but only spotted the back of a man in black clothing. He turned his head for a moment and for a moment Nora swore she saw a flash of red in his eyes. She helped Hope get off the floor, wiping the sand off his face.

"Mom quit babying me," Hope groaned.

Despite the situation Nora laughed. For this night she had no worries.

* * *

**The shadow**

Sometimes people asked themselves, why am I here? It was a question he asked himself everyday. Peace never came easy and Cocoon is living proof. He rolled up his scar, covering his mouth as he always did. Standing at the base of an airship, he silently watched the fireworks and the people who adored them. His existence was unclear, why am I alive he might ask himself. But there was one certainty in his life and that was his skill. His gloved hands reached to the giant Shuriken attached to his hips. They were his pride and his joy was the force of his jumps. He could jump higher than a Chocobo. But that was all useless unless he was faced with something that tested his limits.

He was a shadow to society, an ignored without family or friends. Everyday he questioned the existence of people like him, people born with no other skill than fighting. What was all this hate, fear and paranoia in aid of? That was the big question that needed answering. His name was Axis King, a mere shadow to the gods.

"May they enjoy their happiness, while it lasts!"

* * *

**The huntress**

No amount of alcohol could drown her sorrows, or rather her frustrations. She'd never admit that not being able to find her friend was upsetting, that as more time passed she would slowly lose every bit of hope. Not even the booze did her good, or the astonishingly good food at the beachside café.

"You still looking for your friend?"

Fang nodded her head at the dark haired woman, accepting another drink.

"Oh there you are!"

The paladin

He'd passed by Lebreau's café several times, but had never actually been there. Now on the day of the fireworks festival he spotted the person he'd been looking for. His appearance didn't go unnoticed by the people that recognised Sanctum robes. But tonight and perhaps tomorrow he wouldn't be a Sanctum Paladin, but a man from Cocoon meeting someone that should have been his sworn enemy. He found the woman sitting at the bar, dressed in her blue Sari, her beauty hidden by her depressed expression and the bangs of her wild hair. Placing his finned helmet at the bar, he took up a stool and set next to the woman. Blue bands covered his wrists, while silver armour covered his chest and waist. The armour was built with decorations that resembled the fins of a fish. The fins were particularly apparent on the sides of the helmet and the shoulders and waist of his armour. His arms were exposed, while pale blue cloth covered his legs like a robe. He smiled as he motioned for the barmaid to pour him whatever his companion was drinking.

"So how long have you been looking for me?" the beauty asked, an odd yet attractive accent decorated her voice.

"Quite a while, thought I'd never find you again, you gave me quite a chase," he spoke softly, as if their upbringings were forgotten on this night.

"I pack quite a punch too," she said.

"No question there," the Paladin smiled, rubbing a bruise on his cheek.

"What do you want anyway?"

"What do I want?" he asked the question to himself, thinking for a moment. "I've had enough really, the rampant paranoia, the fear and the hate, I want peace, though I guess for a start I'd like understanding…beginning with your name," he looked at the huntress, who looked back.

She loosened her grip on her lance and slid her glass to his hand. Standing up, she slapped him on the back and bought her face close to his ear.

"Fang, you'll have to find me to hear the rest of it," she whispered.

He turned his head, watching the blue robed beauty walked into the crowds of people. Standing away from the bar, he tried to find her again. But like a hunter, she disappeared once again. A smile crossed his face as he felt his pocket. She'd taken some of his Gil. Raido Callen shook his head as he chuckled.

"Very well Fang, I'll find you again," he whispered.

"Here's your drink sir, that'll be fifty gill plus the gill from your friend's drinks, that'll be 600 Gil altogether," Lebreau said.

Raido widened his eyes anime style.

"She robs me then she leaves me to pay for her rounds, I'm definitely going to find her again," Raido growled as flames appeared in his eyes.

* * *

**The songstress**

"Thank you Bodhum, you've been a great audience!"

Abigail Nara mainly sung at Nautilus but she never missed Bodhum's fireworks festival. As a rising star she refused to be driven down by business commitments. The people of Cocoon were in need of a little hope. So Abigail chose to give them that hope and enjoy the fireworks at the same time. Twelve days ago she had announced her tour of Bodhum, it began with her singing and would end with her singing on this special night. The sixteen-year-old girl practically bathed in the light of the fireworks, they would be her spotlights and the beach would be her stage. A smile crossed the girls face as she saw all the friends she had made over the course of her twelve-day tour. She saw Vanille praying, Hope and his mother, that brooder Lightning, Snow and his gang. They along with many others came not only to watch the fireworks but to listen to her song as well.

"Even if it is dark and hard times for us, I wouldn't give up our heart!" she closed the song, smiling as they applauded her.

It was official; today was the day for Abigail's career.

* * *

**The conduit**

Today was the day; Bodhum had been allowed to enjoy its fireworks festival but as the sun rose, the people would soon be gathered for the Purge. Throughout his life, Caleb Koba had lived the same existence as every other person on Cocoon. He had been raised in an orphanage and one of the few lessons he had learnt was to fear Pulse, the world below Cocoon. Like any other civilian, Caleb had been raised with the belief that Pulse could attack at any moment. He joined Psicom and spent three years preparing for that event. But now that the Pulse Vestige and L'Cie had been discovered, Caleb couldn't keep his hands from shaking. He rubbed his silver hair and tanned skin, trying desperately to calm his nerves. Yet still his hands shook.

His fear was perhaps well felt, justified because throughout Cocoon's history, such an event as the Purge had never been carried out. Caleb looked amongst the members of his squad. Unlike him they were all prepared to do what was necessary to protect cocoon, even if it meant banishing their own citizens. The squad leader in particular was adamant about the details of their job; protect Cocoon no matter the cost. He tapped his gun blade against the wall of the drop ship, catching everyone's attention.

"Listen up everyone, we've received reports from our forces at Bodhum, they've cut off all escape access so we'll have no problem rounding the civilians up. Get them out of their homes and take them to the Purge train, coastal forces are dealing the L'cie and its accomplice," the commander explained.

"Accomplice? Sir someone's helping the L'Cie?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, our own citizens have begun to betray us, or perhaps they are caught by a Pulse spell, it matters little, the rebel group are a bunch of ill trained monster hunters that fancy themselves heroes. They are not a threat to us, what we must remain vigilant for is the presence of a traitor within our own ranks," the soldiers began muttering amongst themselves:

"A traitor? Who in the world would betray Psicom?"

"I heard Colonel Rosch was attacked the night of the fireworks festival, but I had no idea the traitor escaped!"

"The predictions of a Pulse invasion seem true, could the traitor be a Pulse L'Cie in disguise?"

"Enough all of you," the commander said, stepping down the walkway, looking at each soldier. "We are the Elite Enforcers of Psicom, it is we who have received the best training, the best equipment and have been declared the best. The Marauders, Executioners, and Knights and Templars are but beasts, beasts that can be tamed and enslaved by their masters. Kurai Crescent is but a rabid animal, an animal we shall put down!"

As the Commander closed his speech, the men hoorayed the man's encouragement and optimism. Caleb however remained silent; he wasn't he type of man to openly admit his feelings. At 19 he was a reserved and anti-social individual, for reasons that can be bought up later. His focus now was on the job and getting through this one day without trouble. Fastening the helmet to his head, Caleb grabbed his rifle and walked with the other enforcers. Amongst the Psicom foot soldiers Caleb had little to stand out. The skirt of his uniform was shorter while a customised, discus shaped shield with a spike attached to the front was equipped to his right arm. Caleb moved with his fellow soldiers through the town of Bodhum, knocking at people's doors and watching as others simply dragged the men and women out of their homes. A sudden cry caused Caleb to point his gun at one of the houses. He sighed with a mix of relief and anger as a Psicom enforcer dragged a woman out of her house.

"Koba, check the alleyways and do be careful, it's **very** dark down there," Caleb's commander taunted the young man.

Caleb turned around, huffing as he walked away.

"Is that why you're not going down there? Yeah that's what I should have said," Caleb muttered as he walked down the alleyway.

He stopped as he heard the sound of trashcans crashing together. Caleb kept his rifle aimed down the alleyway, his hands shaking with every second that passed.

"We su…"

"AAAGH!" Caleb screamed as he turned around.

The next few seconds were like a blur to Caleb as he pulled the trigger on his rifle. Seconds passed and the gun clicked as the last bullet ejected from the barrel. Caleb looked where his rifle had been pointed. He stepped back in horror at the bloody site before him. His hands shook as he loosened his grip on the rifle. Caleb slipped off his helmet, completely overwhelmed by the bodies left in the wake of his rifle. He looked at the gun again, his gun had done this.

"HGAGH!"

Caleb stumbled back in fear and horror. He saw a survivor, crawling over the bodies. His legs and shoulder were riddled with bullet holes, but he was still alive.

"M-Medic…MEDIC!" Caleb yelled.

A gunshot suddenly echoed through the alleyway. Caleb looked to his commander in shock, the barrel of his gun pointed at the survivor. Turning his head, Caleb clutched his neck as he felt the urge to vomit. His commander had just shot the survivor. The man callously walked past Caleb, stomping the bodies with his foot. He turned to Caleb, opening his mask to reveal a casual expression.

"Don't worry yourself too much, just between you and me, we were planning on killing them anyway!"

Caleb only processed the words when his commander patted his shoulder, as if congratulating him on a job well done. As soon as the commander had left, Caleb fell to his knees and ejected the contents of his stomach. He wiped his mouth with his glove and stared at the discarded rifle on the floor.

"My gun, my gun did this!" he muttered. "What the hell-what the hell happened to us?"

He slammed his fist into the ground as he cried.

* * *

**The fighter**

He stepped out of his home and looked upon the carnage being wrought upon Bodhum. His heart sank as he heard the sound of gunfire.

"So this is how far we have gone," he said.

He'd been so focused on what was happening to Bodhum that he didn't notice that his hand was shaking. It wasn't fear or anger, but excitement that shook his body. As he walked through the streets of Bodhum he found many that hid from the Psicom soldiers. Some stuck to the shadows, others hid in the alleys, while some tried to run. Again he heard the gunshots and again it made his hands shake.

"Where are they going to take us next, how far are they going to go with this?" he wondered.

His path took him to an alleyway, where he found the bodies of those that tried to escape. Again his hands shook as he walked amongst the bodies. He clutched his heart, shaking his head with anger and denial.

"These people, they're human, they are our people," he whispered as he looked to the sky.

He fixed his gaze on the Psicom airship, an airship that housed those that commanded this operation. Yet where was its logic, what proof was there that this "infection" existed. And even so, why was that infection a bad thing. How could L'Cie's spread their powers through simple touch. If the people of Bodhum were in any way under Pulse influence then they obviously would have done something to warrant the Sanctum acting like this. Why then were they taken from their homes or killed on the streets.

"This is our home, we wont give it up," he growled, squeezing his hands into fists.

His hands still shook, yet his resolve was strengthened by the vents of this day. With renewed purpose Vega Crossroad reached for the communication device in his bag and called a few friends.

13 people cursed by fate, yet driven to defy that fate.

* * *

Hanging Edge

Destiny is a force that can sometimes never be fought. So when two groups meet with opposed views then it is only natural for those views to clash. In the case of humanity, it is duty vs. survival. Individuals led by duty and individuals led by their survival instincts. For Lightning Farron it is the duty to save her sister residing in the Pulse Vestige. Getting there was simply a matter of reaching the Hanging Edge. Accomplishing this task meant getting onto the purge train. Getting on was easy; they never questioned her desire to be purged. The rest was just a simple matter of patience. She waited for the perfect moment to strike.

"You serious?" the man beside her asked.

"Be quiet," she hissed at him.

All of the Purge victims were labelled not just by their name, but by the white and blue robes they had been forced to wear. Lightning decided to endure the hesitance of the man beside her until they reached the specific point she was counting on. The Purge train was a bumpy ride, especially when it reached the Hanging edge. Lightning immediately ran off of her chair; flip kicking the guard patrolling the clam. She landed on the remote that controlled all of the prisoner's cuffs.

"She did it," Sazh remarked, watching the former Guardian Corps soldier work.

She broke off into a run, kicking the two guards that stepped out to see what the commotion was. Even without her gun blade, Lightning was still a skilled fighter. She moved with a touch of grace in her fighting style. That and the gravity unit she had snuck on board enabled her to "fly" through the tram, firing the two assault rifles she took and gunning down every guard in her path. When the final guard fell she dropped her gun and recovered Blaze edge, her personal gunblade.

"They want to fight too," Sazh said, leading several fully armed and released Purge prisoners.

"Good for them," Lightning huffed.

Lightning ignored the presence of the new arrivals and looked out of the window of the train. The wind swept her hair back and she looked at the Hanging Edge district. It was a place that consisted of multiple freeways and train lines, all of them "hanging" over a black pit that would be the end of any soul unfortunate enough to fall off the roads. The Hanging edge was the perfect place to carry out the Purge. As a forbidden area, no one would go there to watch a massacre. Lightning knew that Psicom had its own ulterior motives when she spotted the airships shooting at the other Purge trains. She wasn't sure exactly how it happened, but within moments of arriving at the hanging edge, civilians had become soldiers and the simple relocation became a skirmish.

Psicom soldiers shot at Purge prisoners escaping from the wrecked remains of a Purge train. Anyone lucky enough to pick up a gun shot back, lighting Hanging edge up in a blaze of gunfire. Despite their bravery, the rebel militia was no match for the superior technology and numbers of Psicom. Pantheron's and Psi-com behemoths were launched from the warp gates, straight onto the roads the rebels and Purge escapees were walking down. Pantheron's chased after a large group of Purge escapees. Hope held his mother's hand and Vanille looked back at the creatures getting closer and closer to her group. She paused slightly as she spotted a robed man walking past the escapees. He threw off the Purge robe, revealing his blue armour.

Raido slowly gripped the sword on his hip armour. When the Pantheron's pounced on him, he drew the blade, revealing the ornate, marked edge of his sword the "sea king". Unlike his armour, the sword was a pale green colour and resembled the fin of a fish. An oath was inscribed into the sword in a language that had long been forgotten by Cocoon. But Raido had not forgotten its meaning as he slashed each and every Pantheron apart. With simple one-handed slashes he cut the creatures into halves. The bodies fell and the Purge escapees looked at Raido in shock. He turned his head, looking at the civilians.

"Follow me and I'll help you find a way out of here," gone was the friendly tone he had used with Fang the other night.

On this day, Raido was fulfilling his duty as a Paladin and protecting the innocent.

Sazh knew he had a duty as a father and that meant fighting through whatever obstacle was in his way. He didn't fully understand Lighting's reason for fighting, but he stuck with her all the same. Firing his Vega 42's, Sazh attacked the Manasvin war mech that had stopped their train in its tracks. Lighting jumped over the Manasvin's buzz saw blades, attacking its head with her sword. She flipped back, narrowly avoiding the mech's arms. Pushing forward, Lightning delivered a series of cuts to the war mech's hull. She landed in a crouch while Sazh fired into the cuts, damaging the mech further. The Manasvin war mech then began charging the weapon in its tail. Lightning and Sazh braced themselves, only for something to slam into the mech, knocking the blaster's aim off of the road. Lighting fixed her gaze on the projectile, which span like a disk into the hands of a man riding on top of one of the Psi-com battle ships.

Axis grabbed his shuriken, immediately jumping off the fighter as it slammed into one of the train lines. The ninja wielded a gigantic shuriken and a hook launcher he used to swing himself onto a Purge train. With precise timing and expert aim, the ninja threw his shuriken at the lock connecting all the trams behind him. The front section of the train kept on travelling down the line, leaving the trams with the Bodhum citizens behind. Axis's scarf waved around like a cloak as he loaded another hook into his launcher. He fired it onto a passing airship, intending to repeat his previous action on as many Purge trains he could catch up with.

Snow aimed for one goal, save everybody. After all that was a hero's duty. He led his gang down one of the ruined freeways, punching anyone in his way. Macqui and Yuj were at the back, picking up whatever weapons were left behind as Snow, Lebreau and Gadot fought their way through the Psicom regiment. Snow threw a grenade, blowing two troopers back. Despite their training, Psicom wasn't prepared for the arrival of a civilian militia. Lebreau fired a flare from her gun, giving people a signal that people were still fighting. Gadot poked his head out of cover, firing a full clip at the Psi-com troops approaching them. Snow ran forward, punching and kicking the Psicom troops that blocked his way. His goal was like a battle plan, a naïve one but a simple goal that moved him forward. He planned to save the people of Bodhum, reach the Vestige and rescue Serah. That was his duty!

Vega was very similar to Snow in the fact that he too had a simple goal. He formed a simple battle plan; fight! His fists flew with the force of a hammer, smashing the helmets of any Psicom trooper unfortunate enough to get in his way. Behind him stood his two friends, both of them supporting him in his charge to Purge survivors. Like him they covered their faces with hoods. But while Vega's hooded, sleeveless jacket was a red colour, they wore brown and white respectively.

"Tyson, look out behind you," Vega said.

Tyson, the white hooded thief twirled his daggers around, applying multiple cuts to a Pantheron that tried attacking him from behind. He jumped behind a Psicom soldier, picking his pocket before stabbing him in the back. Vega yelled as he slammed his armoured fist into a Psicom marauder, knocking the elite back. He turned to his other ally, a dragoon warrior. The spear wielded jumped over Vega, thrusting his spear into the Marauder's gut. But that wasn't the end of his rampage; he swung the spear around, hitting Psicom raiders and Pantheron's with the body of the Marauder. Finally, he launched the body into the air, giving Vega the opening he needed. Pulling his fist back, Vega slammed his fist into the Marauder, sending him flying into a whole squadron of his men.

"GET IN MY WAY IF YOU DARE! I swear on this fist, NOTHING WILL KEEP ME FROM CRUSHING PSI-COM!" Vega roared.

Axis heard the yell of the fighter as he swung by. He let go of his line, rolling behind the fighter and his group. Throwing his Shuriken, Axis beheaded a Behemoth as it pounced towards Vega. Vega then punched what was left of the body, knocking it off the road. He turned to Axis, only for the ninja to run on the path ahead. Axis grabbed his shuriken, jumping as hard as he could. He planted his foot on the head of an airborne trooper, using him as a stepping-stone to reach a passing hover bike. The bikes pilot was so astonished by Axis's speed that he could only scream as he was kicked out of his seat.

"Maybe you should have strengthened your legs instead of your fists," Dragoon said, causing Tyson to laugh and Axis to frown.

"Spare me the martial arts shit, just go in there and swing your arms as hard as you can, that'll knock anyone out," Axis snarled as he slammed his fists together.

Sweat drops ran down the back of Tyson and Dragoon's heads as Axis waved his hands around, groaning in pain.

Caleb couldn't stomach holding his rifle. He kept the weapon clipped to his belt as he and his squad airdropped onto the road. The callousness of his superior officer and Rosch's orders were two of many things that occupied Caleb's mind. His thoughts had become a jumbled mess of anxious, paranoid and overwhelmed emotions. Were people really infected by Pulse? What this the beginning of a Pulse invasion? Or the downfall of the paradise Cocoon had been built into? Could the Fal'Cie be betraying humanity? Where the gods casting down those they saw as unworthy? Or had the Primarch lost his mind? Questions like these haunted Caleb but there was one question that took precedence over all the others.

'Can I find retribution for what I've done? Is it possible to redeem myself in some way?' Caleb wondered.

The Nineteen year old stumbled back as two bikes slammed together. A ninja jumped out of the explosion, seemingly diving into the abyss of hanging edge. Time seemed to slow as Axis fell, locking his eyes with the young Psicom enforcer. Caleb saw in the ninja's eyes a resolve that was much stronger than his own. The ninja fell and Caleb resumed his run with his other squad mates. He came to a halt as his squads raised their rifles at a group of Purge escapees, or at least would be escapees. A man in silver and blue armour led them.

"Stop, you people don't have to do this," Raido said, holding his sword out.

"Orders come from the top, they're all infected, wipe them out," the squad leader said, raising his rifle.

"We really have to kill them all?" Caleb asked.

Caleb looked at the group, seeing people that were only a few years younger then him. Teenagers like him, why did they have to die?

"All threats to Cocoon must be destroyed," the Commander said.

"Then destroy them, and leave the people to live their lives," Raido growled.

'What should I do?' Caleb wondered as he looked between his squad and the people he was tasked with killing.

His hands shook as he reached for his rifle.

"Send more troops in? Why not just collapse all the bridges?"

The Psicom troopers gathered around the Psicom Executioner. He growled as he got off the line with his superiors.

"We've received the order, go in and permanently Purge all the civilians," the Executioner said.

The Psicom troopers loaded their weapons and saluted the Executioner. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he saw a figure walking down the road, straight towards them. Sliding his lance into battle mode, the Executioner raised his hand, signalling his troops to gather together. He lowered the limb as he saw the figure draw a curved sword from his waist. Kurai's legs shook with anticipation, as he looked the Executioner in the eyes. Before leaving Bodhum he had gathered enough materials to synthesize his new weapon. They were the shield: Guardian and the cutlass: Redeemer. He had also taken a thick beige cloak to give his neck and body some warmth. His broken helmet rested on his head and his purpose remained clear.

"Your greatest crimes are not killing citizens of Cocoon. Mass murder is not so great a crime; **your **greatest crime is having the audacity, the nerve to kill the people of Cocoon and say that your doing it **for** Cocoon! I CANT STAND THAT KIND OF HYPOCRISY!" Kurai yelled as he ran forward.

"Come traitor," The Executioner hovered towards Kurai, thrusting his lance at the knight.

Kurai swung his sword around and dived headfirst into the fight. His instinct was to kill and his resolve was vengeance.

* * *

**The bearer**

He watched the trains depart, knowing they would be carrying the beginning of the end of the god's order. Hearing a click behind him, the young man turned to see multiple Psicom enforcers approaching him. They were simple men; incapable of questioning the world they lived in. He however was not a simple man. He bore a crystal and a destiny far greater than he imagined. Even he was ignorant to where this path would take him and the twelve other souls that would soon join him. Turning to face his would be attackers, he closed his eyes. The enforcers backed away in fear as the air distorted and sparks began to appear around the young man. He moved his hand, creating several steel constructs that floated around him. His hand grabbed a sword that suddenly appeared from the mass of metal. The enforcers began firing as the young man's hair turned blue and his eyes glowed red.

_The Thirteen of us turned out to be not only the end for Cocoon, but for the gods themselves._

Next Chapter 2: Beast of Psicom

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, it might be a while before i get the next one in, but if demand is big enough i'll update it sooner.

Yep the special guest character is Noctis from Final Fantasy Versus. I know we dont know much about him, but from what I do know I'm going to write him into the Final Fantasy 13 universe. Hope I did well, the characters took some time for me to think of, Caleb Koba is 00virtuezero's so credit goes to him for that one.

Kurai will serve as pretty much the main focus OC while Lightning serves as the main focus of the official characters. Jihl Nabaat's fate will be altered to make her more of a rival to Lightning, while Kurai will get his own rival with a major role to play as well. But everyone of the Thirteen has a role to play along with the other characters, I have no intention of getting overwhelmed by the number of characters in the story. Send me a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy

Hey everyone, the second update to my story. Here we are with the second part of the opening of the game, the introduction of more concepts from the Final Fantasy series such as the Knights of Round and the introduction of the main antagonist OC towards the end. I hope everyone enjoys it

* * *

New Crystal Legends: The Thirteen

Chapter 2: Beast of Psicom

**My Dearest Melody**

**I know it hasn't been a long time since I've written to you, but I felt like I needed to justify our conversation before. Brother…Kurai, he just can't seem to let go of the past. He says otherwise but I think somehow he's still thinking of what happened that day. But people still call him a beast. He and father aren't talking anymore; they haven't had a conversation since that day. Things have gotten really bad Melody. The Purge operations have begun, the one thing we thought they'd never had to do has happened. I fear that brother Kurai might be caught in the middle of it, or worse walking towards it. **

**Forever with love, your brother Alamo**

* * *

Kurai yelled as he slammed his sword into the Executioner's staff. Both elite soldiers grinded their weapons together before jumping back, the force of their blows creating a shockwave. The other Psicom enforcers looked at the two warriors in fear as they began walking towards one another. They slowly broke off into runs, both dragging their weapons across the road. Kurai swung his blade at the Executioner, only for the man to swing his head back. The Executioner thrust his spear, narrowly missing Kurai's head. Kurai altered his position and swung his sword towards the side of his opponent's head. He caught the Executioner's helmet and followed through with the blade.

"My god," one of the enforcers muttered.

The cloaked knight swung his blade, the blood spreading across the floor as the Executioner fell. He looked to the other Psicom soldiers, growling as he dragged his sword towards them. They screamed as they fired their weapons, hitting his shield. He widened his eyes slightly, as some of the bullets pierced his shield. They flew past his head, merely scratching him. Rushing forward, Kurai dived at the soldiers and pushed them to the ground. In a mad rage he swung his sword, cutting them down one at a time. He slashed and stabbed anything in his way, even if they were already on the ground. The knight stopped when the whole squad was dead, their hacked bodies lying beneath him. A light shone in the warrior's eyes, causing him to squint. He looked up and growled at the Executioners standing on the flying platform. The four men slid their staves to battle mode as the knight jumped up towards them.

* * *

Lightning Farron had her goal and it was a goal she was going to carry out, no matter what it cost. She cared less for the people being gunned down by Psicom. Their deaths were tragic true but there was one thing that mattered to Lightning and that was fulfilling her goal. The man with the impossible hair that followed her around must have had his own goal as well. He had his pistols but didn't shoot like a professional soldier. Lightning walked along one of the roads, huffing as a Behemoth charged through several helpless Purge refugees. The man in the green coat looked at the scene with a sympathetic gaze, again proving he wasn't a soldier.

'So long as he makes himself useful I don't care what he did before,' Lightning thought.

She was a realist and though would try knew that she would have difficulty reaching the Vestige alone. Luckily most of the Psi-com elite hadn't been put on the Purge mission. Lightning's old authority as a Guardian Corps soldier enabled her to find out what forces had been put on the Purge. There was mainly infantry with airship support, and that alone made any rebellion suicide. That was why Lightning decided to focus on a covert mission. Luckily the beast of Psi-com wasn't here; he'd been disgraced just before the Purge began. That was a godsend for Lightning, out of all the Psi-com elites; Kurai Crescent was a true monster in a fight.

She remembered it like it was yesterday, the mock battle between the Guardian Corps and Psi-com. It had been a simple training exercise; The Corps guardsmen had beaten the Psi-com infantry in the hunt games as well as the infiltration time trials. But there was one area the Guardian Corps didn't excel in, one-man duels. Lightning stood on one of the spectator platforms with her other patrolmen. She and Amador watched as seven Guardsmen walked into the training arena. They were all dressed in full armour, three with automatics and four with gun blades, the Gladius models.

"Any idea who their opponents will be?" one of the patrolmen asked.

"One of the Psi-com elite apparently," another patrolmen said.

"One Executioner?"

"No a knight, you know the special branch of the elites, there are only four of them so its extremely difficult to get in," Amador explained.

"But still one guy against our seven best, this test is in the bag."

Lightning didn't share the enthusiasm but she felt that it was fairly deserved. The elite knights had also been nicknamed 'knights of the round' and consisted of people not just of skill, but that had the dedication to carry a mission out no matter what the cost. Amador pointed to the platform on the other side of the arena and Lightning got a look at three of the knights. One had thick, grey and blue bulky armour with flame patterns on it. He had a shield on his left hand with a sword attached to it. The knight stood next to him was shorter and wore subtler armour that seemed more like a uniform. He wore leather boots and carried a short sword on his waist. The third knight also seemed to be the only woman present. Her black suit clung to her athletic figure, whilst her chest plate emphasized her breasts. Unlike the other two, whom both had eyes on her helmets, this woman wore an aerodynamic styled helmet.

"Here comes their opponent," Amador said.

The door underneath the knights slid open, revealing the fourth knight of round. He walked, dragging his sword against the ground. The guardsmen laughed as he walked towards them.

"Lieutenant, who is that?" Lightning asked.

"That's the record keepers son," Amador narrowed his eyes at the armoured man.

Kurai raised his sword and shield, looking to the balcony between the Psi-com forces and the G-Corp. Vanitas stood with the Primarch, both of them looking down at the scene with neutral expressions. Stood next to Vanitas was his youngest son Alamo Kurai. Alamo wore similar armour to his father and carried a helmet with a pair of horns. He was less physically imposing than the older man and actually looked at Kurai in concern. Vanitas clicked his fingers, the signal commonly used to begin events. Kurai suddenly rushed forward, closing the distance between himself and the guardsmen in mere seconds. He hit one across the head with the flat of his blade, and then struck his shoulder with his shield.

A sickening crack echoed through the arena and the guardsmen yelled in agony. Kurai kicked him to the floor then blocked a torrent of bullets. He dived forward, tackling the two gunmen. The third gunman attempted to shoot Kurai from behind, but Kurai threw his shield. It stuck into the man's shoulder, causing him to scream as it pierced his bone. Kurai hit the man with the flat of his sword and yanked his shield out of the guardsmen's shoulder. Turning around, he blocked two strikes from the sword-wielding guardsmen. Kurai swung his sword in wide arcs, knocking the weapons aside and blocking every blow. He struck one guardsmen across the head with his shield, pelting him three times before he slammed the shield into his knee, dislocating the leg.

"What the hell is he?" one of the patrolmen asked.

"Someone not to trifle with," Amador said.

Kurai knocked the man to the floor, then blocked a strike from the second swordsman. He used his shield and sword to block his attackers on both sides. Holding their blades in place, Kurai then pushed and threw both men back. He swung around, slashing both men across their arms, and then striking them with his shield. They both fell to the floor, leaving only one guardsmen remaining. He raised his blade, then lowered it into the surrender position. The corpsmen gasped as Kurai kicked him in the head. He pressed his knees against the man's stomach, continually hitting his helmet with the edge of his shield.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Amador yelled at Vanitas.

That had been one of the few times Lightning had seen Amador angry. Vanitas stood in place, seemingly uninterested in the events taking place. Alamo however jumped off the balcony, his cloak flapping behind him. He put on his helmet and the protective mask slid over his face. Alamo removed his sword from his waist, including the scabbard. He bent the handle of the sword, revealing that it was a gun blade. Cocking the shotgun attached, Alamo aimed it at Kurai's head.

"Stop this battle now before you kill him," Alamo growled.

Kurai got off the guardsman's chest and brushed Alamo's gun aside. He slid his sword into the sheath on his shield and shoved past Alamo. Lightning couldn't see their faces because of the helmets, but she still saw plenty of hate in their body language. These two men seemed to despise each other.

"You heard his yelling didn't you Lightning? That guy enjoyed it!"

"I'm sorry what?" Lightning turned to the patrolman that had spoken.

"He was yelling, screaming as he beat up our boys, don't tell me you didn't hear it Farron?"

Lightning didn't answer his question; she'd been too shocked herself. She had been so focused on that armoured man on the pure power of his fighting style. The blend of defence and attack, sword and shield mixed together. It had been the style the Knight of Omega Baldus Pierce had designed. Kurai Crescent was his apprentice, as both a warrior and a forger.

That was why Kurai wasn't concerned when his sword finally broke. The Executioners kicked him off the platform, sending him falling down, towards the road beneath him. He landed, feeling his shoulder plate crack. Leaning on his shield, Kurai forced himself to stand, his vision blurring as a pain blazed through his head. He raised his shield, blocking several bullets that flew towards him. The bullets struck his right kneecap, blowing aside the armour protecting it. Bullets bounced off of his armour or ripped the plates off, yet still Kurai stood strong. The four Executioners suddenly landed on the road, raising their staves.

"CEASE FIRE!" one yelled.

Kurai dropped his shield, looking to the Executioners with a firm and fixed glare. They formed a semi circle as they slowly walked towards him.

"Surrender now and you will be granted a dignified execution, fight on and like these other Purgees you will be gunned down and left to rot where you stand," the Executioner explained.

"Your status and family grants you the right to a proper burial, not the imminent death these rebels now face," said the second.

But Kurai remained silent and let his actions speak for him. He began ripping the armoured plates off of his right arm and the armour on his thighs. The pieces of mythril clattered to the ground, giving Kurai the freedom his legs needed. He flexed his arm before throwing his helmet to the side. It rolled off of the road, falling into the chasm that would lead to Lake Bresha. Slowly, Kurai reached for the collar of his cloak. He threw the cloak off, revealing the device on his back.

"What is that?" one of the Executioners asked.

It was his latest invention, though he wasn't about to tell them that. Taking the sword and shield style of his master Baldus, Kurai mixed the two weapons into a style that would only require one hand to use. Prior to this day, Kurai had spent thirteen days in his forge, slamming hammer to the anvil. From the ore he had bought, Kurai forged the weapon he called Fusion.

A metallic gauntlet attached a large, kite shaped shield around the arm. At its rest state it would slide up to the shoulder, but in battle mode it would slide to the wrist. Then a sword blade would slide out of the shield, enabling Kurai to both attack and defend with one hand. He attached the gauntlet to his arm and held the cloak with his left hand.

"Foolish," the lead Executioner sighed.

Kurai yelled as he ran forward, charging straight towards the Executioners. They flew forward towards him, slamming their staves against his shield. After blocking their flurry of attacks, Kurai struck back with his shield. The force of his swing, knocked two back. Kurai grabbed the horns of one of the Executioner's helmet and slammed his knee into the man's chest. He shoved his opponent back and swung around, slashing the man's chest with a single swing. The Executioners stared at Kurai in shock as he let out a bestial growl. Thrusters on the elbow of the gauntlet suddenly ignited, lifting Kurai into the air. He span around and swung his sword. Two of the executioners saw a flash and Kurai landing behind them. They fell with blood spraying from their necks.

"What the hell is he?" the last of the Executioners asked, his eyes wide in terror as he slowly backed away.

"YOU DAMNED COWARDS!" Kurai yelled.

The soldiers backed away with every step the man took.

"You call yourselves soldiers, follow your orders to murder, even when it's our own people and yet you balk when faced with one man! YOUR ALL PATHETIC!"

He was prepared to charge forward, to rip them all apart for their cowardice and hypocrisy. But much to Kurai's surprise, their punishment came from something else. Gunfire erupted from behind the Psi-com battalion. They were all cut down by the storm of bullets, several of which Kurai had to block himself. He lowered his shield, keeping the blade out as he scanned the smoke for the gunmen. They weren't dressed in military uniforms, confirming Kurai's suspicion that the 'Purge refugees' or rebels were making their way out of hanging edge. These men and women (and a few children) were going the wrong way.

"If you still want to go to Pulse keep walking, if not turn back," Kurai said, his voice humourless.

The men and women cleared the way, revealing the apparent leader of the group. Kurai looked at the girl with a blank expression, not impressed by her. She was just sixteen years old and had the wardrobe to match it. Her blue hair had been tied into a ponytail. A black miniskirt covered her waist, with a white belt hanging loosely over it. Blue cloth and bits of armour covered her thighs and arms. She wore a sleeveless blue blouse with a hooded white jacket, which was also sleeveless. Her hands were wrapped around a Guardian Corp issue baton. Kurai saw her hands shake and though her eyes told him she was firm in her resolve, the rest of her body was still consumed by fear.

"We're…we're going to Pulse, if its better than back at Cocoon then we'll take our chances there," the girl said.

Kurai huffed and turned his back.

"Wait, you've been fighting right, have you seen a guy in a grey trench coat, or a pink haired woman in a G-Corp uniform?" she asked.

"Abigail, I don't think we should trust this man," one of the older refugees said.

"But he's Psi-com right? He knows where the Vestige will be. I know we've gotten this far together, but I need to get to the Vestige, that's where Serah was taken!"

"Abigail please," the children crowded around the girl, pleading with her to stay.

Kurai ignored the moment and walked away. He walked towards the edge of the road, watching the dragoons and hover bikes flying past. Taking a deep breath, the knight jumped he reached out with his left hand, grabbing the side of a dragoon's wing. He jumped, dragging his blade against the man's backpack before leaping towards a hover bike. The driver looked at him in shock before Kurai grabbed his neck. Kurai mercilessly threw the driver off of the chair and quickly climbed into his position. He slid the fusion back to its rest state and drove the bike across hanging edge. Kurai kept his focus on reaching the intended destination of his target, only taking interest when Psi-com blew up one of the roads.

* * *

Lightning crossed her arms together, the force of the explosion swept her hair back. Sazh's mood neared panic as he watched the road collapse, killing any Psicom and rebel forces on it. He could still hear the screams as they fell into the abyss.

"Do we turn back?" Sazh asked.

"There's no time," Lightning said.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Quiet!"

Lightning walked towards the edge of the now collapsed road. She looked at the path ahead of her and deemed it no obstacle. Clicking her fingers together, a blue field engulfed Lightning, causing her to hover off the ground. Suddenly Sazh ran towards her, grabbing her waist.

"Hey wait, wait, no, no, no don't leave me," Sazh said as he and Lightning struggled.

"Let go," she growled.

"Hell no, you're my only way out of here."

She slammed her knee into Sazh's chest, then slapped him across the face. As Sazh recovered from the hit, Lightning clicked her fingers together. There were a few blue sparks, but the lack of them lifting her off the ground told Lightning that her anti gravity device was out of charge. Sazh rubbed his cheek, looking to an airship approaching the road. He recognised it as the king used for carring troops, as well as replacing destroyed bridges because of its flat platform.

"Hey, what about that, that might get us across," Sazh pointed to the ship.

Lightning said nothing and walked towards the platform that the ship would dock with. The ship had only momentarily docked with the platform, but that moment was all Lightning needed. She gracefully landed on the ship, whilst Sazh stumbled slightly. Their arrival however quickly drew the attention of the Psi-com soldiers. The officer, a Psi-com Marauder turned away from his console and regarded the two rebels.

"Deportees are we? Weapons down, I'd hate for this to get ugly," he said, sliding his lance to battle mode.

"Uh…turn ugly?" Sazh asked.

"He wants to kill us without a fight," Lightning said.

She and Lightning drew their weapons as the soldiers began running towards them. The Marauder suddenly flew at Lightning, thrusting his lance.

"Times up!"

Lightning swung her head back, narrowly avoiding the lance. She swung her sword around, clashing it with the Marauder's weapon. He pushed her stomach and span his lance around, trying to cut Lightning's face. But Lightning blocked the slash and countered with a horizontal swing of her sword. The Marauder flew backwards, under the protection of his soldiers. They fired their rifles at Lightning, who flipped backwards to avoid the bullets. Sazh fired his pistols, hitting some of the soldiers in the legs and arms. Lightning quickly switched her sword to gun mode as one of the soldiers prepared a grenade. She fired a shot, hitting the grenade as it left the enforcer's hand. The explosion threw the squad back, but the Marauder moved towards Sazh. He kicked the man in the gut, sending him towards the edge of the ship. Fortunately, Sazh hit the railing and recovered quickly enough to dodge the Marauder's lance. He rolled across the floor, wildly firing his guns at the Marauder. The bullets bounced off of the man's chest, causing him to laugh.

"Weaklings like you managed to beat down a War mech, the engineers must have been sloppy," he said.

"More like your sloppy," Lightning said as she broke off into a run.

She jumped to the side, avoiding the Marauder's lance thrust. Then she jumped and kneed the man in the head. He stumbled back, blocking Lightning's follow up strike. She slipped and kicked him in the head. The Marauder stumbled back twirling his lance around, trying to threaten the G-Corp soldier. But Lightning didn't back down, she ran at the Marauder again. She deflected his lance and countered with a slash, dragging her gunblade across the Marauder's chest. He gagged before falling onto his back. The breathing of his chest slowly stopped as the lance rolled out of his hand. Sazh put his pistols back in their hostels and sighed in relief.

"So soldier…" he said as he walked to the controls. "What's your angle?" he asked.

Lightning turned away, ignoring him. He shrugged his shoulders as he began typing in coordinates for the ship. Of course he had nowhere specific in mind, eh felt it better for the ship to keep moving.

"What, is it classified military info? What's it matter? You quit didn't you?" Sazh asked. "You think I'm just gonna go out there and tell every body your secret?"

"Pulse Fal'Cie," she said.

Sazh blinked in confusion at the soldier's statement. She turned around, her expression as serious as ever.

"My 'angle,' I'm after the Fal'Cie!"

Lightning ignored Sazh's dumbfounded expression and walked to the control panel. She slid the handle, activating the airship's thrusters.

"Still glad you tagged along?" she asked dismissively.

Even though she wasn't expecting an answer, Sazh still lowered his head and provided one.

"Didn't have a choice!"

He sighed and walked away from the soldier, both looked at the battlefield Hanging Edge had become.

* * *

Kurai looked at the warzone that was now hanging edge. Primarch Dysley (or rather a recorded voice from a radio) spoke of the noble sacrifice the deportees were making. That drove Kurai further into his blind rage. He rammed the hover cycle into the nearest Psi-Com gunship, landing in between the resistance and Psi-com infantry. Their momentary surprise was replaced by terror as a shuriken flew into their frontline. The shuriken moved like a buzz saw, then flew smoothly into the hands of its wielder. Axis landed behind Kurai, raising his hand to signal the resistance.

"Do not shoot at this man, he is not your enemy," the ninja said.

The knight ignored the new comers intervention and charged straight into the Psi-com line. He slashed his enemies with the fusion blade, and then pushed several more off the bridge. Axis fired his grappling hook, hitching a ride on another psi-com airship. Kurai watched the ninja leave; huffing at how quickly he would run from the fight. He however would not run, cleaving his way through Panteron's and Psi-com enforcers. A Marauder slashed him across the back, breaking his lance. Even though the armour broke the man's lance, the attack still cut into Kurai's back. He swung around, promptly beheading the Marauder.

"Eeew!"

Kurai turned, glaring at the approaching rebels. Leading them was Abigail. She held her stolen Psi-com batons and frowned at the knight.

"I knew I'd catch up with you," she said, stepping towards the man.

She stopped as he pointed his blade at her throat. The other rebels raised their rifles and hundreds of laser sights trailed over Kurai's head. But he showed no sign of backing down. Abigail narrowed her eyes, pressing her neck against the blade. She looked at Kurai with a determined gaze, showing that she wouldn't back down either. The blade slowly slid back into the gauntlet and the shield returned to its rest state. Kurai lowered his arm and nodded to the girl.

"You know where the Vestige is right? If so take me there, there's someone there I have to save…"

"If they're there, they are either Pulse L'Cie or Cieth, either way you wont find the person you know," Kurai said.

"I need to know whether she's okay, whether the others are okay, and if they're L'Cie, or worse Cieth then…I'll just figure out a way to help them," Abigail explained.

"Your serious?" Kurai asked.

"Of course I am," Abigail growled.

Kurai huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Fine, then you'd better be prepared to shed a little blood, both yours and another's, there's only one end for L'Cie!"

"Either way I need to find her, I need to have done something for my friend," Abigail said.

The knight sighed before sitting on one of the rocks. Abigail and the rebels widened their eyes slightly at his relaxed posture.

"Well are you going to take me?" Abigail asked.

"If you want to go you can follow me, right now we just need to wait for the Vestige to arrive," Kurai said.

"Arrive," Abigail blinked in confusion.

"Just wait, you'll see," the knight smirked.

* * *

Psi-Com continued to send in troops, but merely added to the bloodshed. Vanitas stood, holding a cube like object. It glowed with a light that seemed almost mystical in nature, ensnaring the soldiers around the record keeper. The giant of a man then squeezed the cube and it slid shut. Colonel Nabaat smiled as the soldier's fearfully crept away from the man. She turned to Alamo, who had his shotgun resting on the briefing table.

"Damn it, how did it come to this?" he asked.

"The same way everything comes to pass," Vanitas said.

Nabaat huffed at the ominous speech Vanitas would often use. As Sanctum's record keeper he was charged with witnessing and recording the greatest moments of Cocoon. Nabaat considered this one of the most important moments, the day the rabble were driven from the perfect society. Alamo however saw it as just another tragedy.

"Why brother, why did you have to get involved like this?" the young man slammed his hands into the table.

"As I recall he hasn't been your brother since that certain incident," Nabaat said.

"He will always be my brother, whether he denies or not," Alamo said. "Father, why must Nabaat be here, I can handle this situation alone, the last thing we need is more blood shed!"

"There is no peaceful solution to this 'situation'!"

Alamo widened his eyes, caught in fear as another warrior entered the room. He wore a similar uniform to Kurai's, but one that consisted of blue and silver armoured pads. Nabaat smiled at the young man as he bowed slightly. His respectful stance quickly changed as he turned to Alamo. He had baggy eyes and a pale complexion that fit his silver hair. His hair was styled in a short fashion, with the coif covering his right eye.

"If I don't try I'll never know Requiscet!" Alamo said.

Requiscet Pace squeezed the sheath he carried as he looked at the target displayed on the briefing table. It showed an image of Kurai wielding his fusion blade, alongside Abigail and the other members of the resistance. A snarl escaped Requiscet's mouth as he raised the sheath.

"There is only one end for that man, not in the vestige, or that Psi-com rabble or even the limited time Etro has granted him. I alone will make him pay for what he has done. Kurai Crescent, and anyone who travels with him is DEAD!"

The sheath flashed as Requiscet drew his katana, the famed blade Masamune from its sheath. It was a flawless, sharp katana blade designed to slice through even the toughest armour. Requiscet looked at the blade and the image of Kurai.

"I will make Kurai understand my pain, I will have absolute revenge for what he did to Melody!"

Nabaat smiled as she gave the man an encouraging pat on the shoulder. Kurai wasn't the only beast in Psi-Com's elite.

Next Chapter 3: In need of a hero

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, extra points if you can guess what the cube thing was Vanitas was holding. Next time we go to Snow with more first impressions of him :) as well as the defining moment of a certain characters development.

Requiscet Pace (latin for rest in peace) was designed to have similarities and differences from Kurai. You'll see those similarities as time goes by as well as Requiscet's fighting style.

Please tell me what you thought of the chapter please


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy

Hey guys, sorry this update took so long, truth is I had the chapter ready some time ago but I kept getting distracted. I also had some trouble writing this chapter, cause it was about characters I wasn't very interested in, don't get me wrong I like Snow, Vanille and Hope but Lightning rules. This chapter also introduces a new OC, an Antagonist within the story and a secret member of the Knights of Round, the organisation my OC Kurai is a part of.

* * *

New Crystal Legends: The Thirteen

Chapter 3: In need of a hero

Hanging edge had become a battleground, but there were those that attempted to use it as a source of propaganda. As civilians and Psicom soldiers shot at one another, a radio conveyed the Primarch's voice across the battlefield. He spoke of the purge as a noble sacrifice and the people as the heroes that made that sacrifice possible. Vega Crossroad and his companions fought in the very centre of the road, bashing aside Psicom soldiers and beasts. Dragoon impaled a Pantera through the chest before throwing it into an aerial trooper. He spun his spear around, holding it outwards as Vega ran towards him. The fighter stepped off the spear and launched himself towards an air trooper, smashing the man across the face with his fist. He landed, punching a Behemoth then rolling out of its way. The man held the jaws of the Behemoth, his feet leaving a trail of rubble across the ground.

"TYSON!" Vega yelled.

The hooded thief jumped over a pile of rocks, throwing a grenade into the Behemoths mouth. Vega pulled his fist back and punched the gigantic monster in the head, triggering the grenade in its mouth. The resulting explosion blew up the Behemoth's brain and sent it crashing back first into the ground. Vega threw his hood over his head as he crossed his arms. He heard the crunch of the loud speaker behind him and was thankful someone finally decided to shut the Primarch up.

"Migration, more like extermination!"

"Yuj, you stay here!"

Vega turned around, keeping his arms crossed as he watched Snow speak with his friend Yuj. The leader of Nora was en energetic young man and a gifted fist fighter. But he didn't have the level of training or discipline Vega had.

"These people need heroes," Snow raised his fist, but also took note of Yuj's nervous expression. He took Yuj's hand, correcting the grip on his gun. "There, you keep your cool and they will too, got it?" he asked, slapping the teenager's arm.

"Got it," Yuj said.

"What's our motto?"

"The army's no match for Nora!"

"That a boy," Snow smiled as he ruffled Yuj's hair.

Snow began climbing over some of the rubble, joining Vega's group. He smiled, recognising Vega from the fire works party. Though Vega wasn't a Bodhan local he was still well known amongst the gangs and clubs in Cocoon.

"Yo, Vega, good to see you again," Snow said.

"Snow, I figured you'd get involved, why are you here?" Vega asked.

"Like I said before these people need heroes, some of my friends went up ahead and there are people back there that we saved, we need to clear a path before moving forward, that and we might also find people on the road," Snow explained.

"I volunteer to help Yuj," Tyson said.

"Lazy ass," Dragoon shook his head.

"What, I'm a thief, I gotta make a living you know."

Dragoon and Vega shook their head as Tyson walked in the opposite direction. Vega threw off his hood and nodded to Snow. They ran across the road, with Dragoon following behind them. Hearing gunshots in the distance, the trio began jumping over rubble and fallen machinery. Behind the rubble were three of Snow's friends, all members of his gang NORA. The two people in his year were the ones firing their rifles, Gadot, a dark skinned man with orange hair and an open blue vest that showed off his muscles and Lebreau, a young, dark haired woman who wore an assortment of practical feminine clothes with gold chains around her neck.

"Ah this is crazy," Maqui, the youngest of Nora said.

"Then take a nap," Gadot said, firing his assault rifle at the Psicom Wardens.

"Really, can I?" Maqui asked.

"Sure and when we're taking a dirt nap you can save them all."

Maqui groaned, "That's even worse," he said, rolling onto his back.

"No body's taking any naps today," Snow said as he slid down the rubble behind them.

Vega and Dragoon quickly followed him down.

"This is getting intense, we need a plan of attack," Vega said.

"Heroes don't need plans," Lebreau smiled.

Dragoon shook his head before twirling his spear around.

"He's one plan, attack!" he growled.

"DRAGOON WAIT!" Vega yelled.

The spear-wielding knight jumped out of cover, launching himself at the nearest Psicom hunter. He stabbed the man in the chest and then threw off of the road. Vega grit his teeth together before running with Snow towards Dragoon's position. He looked over at Snow and saw that he had a confident smile on his face. Vega believed that that was Snow's problem, he was too overconfident, he had a responsible side, after all he looked after Maqui and Yuj. Dragoon slashed a trooper across the face and braced himself as a Pantheron pounced towards him. Lebreau quickly shot the Pantheron in the face and winked at Dragoon. Vega uppercut a Pantheron in the face, whilst Snow punched another in the stomach. The pair delivered a flurry of punches and kicks, knocking out any Psicom soldier in their way. Gadot then raised his rifle and fired, taking out several stragglers.

"The legendary contrast trio join the ranks of Nora, that would be a great headline," Lebreau said.

"Tyson is back with Yuj, I'm sure he wont pick too many pockets," Vega muttered.

He, Dragoon and Tyson were referred to as the 'contrast trio'. While not as official and legendary a group as the knights of the round, Vega and his friends were referred to as the contrast trio because they were individuals you couldn't compare. Dragoon was ex military, Tyson had never worked a day in his life and Vega was an honest labourer. Tyson honed his skills by testing his luck against the higher class of Cocoon, he practiced acting and deception, hacking and pick pocketing. Although he had rules, he never stole from anyone who couldn't afford it and despite carrying blades, until today he had never hurt a soul. Dragoon was an opposite to this, he'd been kicked out of the military because he had been violent, even with superiors. He had honed his skills through direct combat with monsters, as well as the anti gravity technology that allowed him to jump as high as he did. Vega however had honed his skills through dedicated training and he had only hurt people during friendly spars, or when Lebreau needed help kicking out drunken customers.

Now the trio and Nora fought against a system they had never entirely had a problem with until today. Axis King watched the group fight, they were disorganised but fought better than the supposedly well trained military of Cocoon. After all this group had something to fight for. One person protecting his home, with a strong enough will could over power a veteran squad. The will of humanity was a powerful and unpredictable thing. Sometimes it would bring out the best in a person, and other times the worst. The ninja raised his head, watching the gigantic airship of the Knight of trickery. Axis put his hands together, teleporting away. He didn't know what the unpredictable knight of trickery would do, but he knew many more people would die before the day was finished.

'First impression of Snow, the representation of humanity's will, and how unpredictable it is,' Axis thought.

* * *

Caleb couldn't stop his hands from shaking. He looked between his squad mates and the Paladin Raido Callen, whom he knew to be a former Knight of Round, the knight of faith. Upon joining Psi-com, soldiers are told of the true number of Knights. There were not four as the Guardian Corps believed. The four were simply the public face of the knights. Caleb knew of the number of knights, but not what they got up to, or even their real faces and names. But it was not Raido's infamous skill with a sword that frightened Caleb, it was the people behind him. They were innocents, they hadn't held weapons once in their lives and Raido was the only thing standing between them and a firing squad.

'What should I do, what should I do?' Caleb continually asked himself.

He looked past Raido, at the silver haired woman grasping her son's hand. The boy was just a few years younger than him, yet Jihl Nabaat and the Knight of Trickery Loki had sentenced him to death. Raido ran a finger across his blade and assumed a fighting stance. Caleb looked at his rifle, the faces of the people he had already killed reflected off the surface.

"Prepare to fire men," the squad leader said.

"No!" Caleb dropped his rifle and stood in front of the civilians. "Enough, lets just get them to Pulse and be done with it," he said.

"We have orders Caleb!"

"Then where are they, I don't see Loki and Nabaat killing anyone, they'll never have to know that people slipped through," Caleb explained.

"You disappoint me Caleb," the squad leader shook his head as he raised his rifle.

The man fired a shot, only for Caleb to raise his wrist shield. The bullet ricocheted off the shield, hitting a trooper in the neck. Caleb looked at the trooper in shock as he fell into his other squad mate's arms.

"I didn't mean to do that," Caleb whispered.

Raido walked in front of the young man and pointed his sword at the squad.

"If you feel like you need some kind of retribution, lead these civilians back to Cocoon, go back the way we came and take one of the long ways while I distract these troopers," the paladin explained.

Caleb looked at Raido with a mixture of respect and shock. He was astonished to see the former knight willing to lay his life on the line, and at the same time was guilty that he hadn't stepped forward first. Raido gripped his sword with both hands and prepared to strike. Suddenly, a grenade landed in the middle of the squad. The explosion killed some of the soldiers, but knocked the rest back. This made them easy targets for the new arrivals. Snow jumped in front of the refugees, swinging his coat around in a cool pose (or one he tried to make look cool). He slammed his fist into the squad leader's face, throwing him off the edge of the road. Dragoon stabbed his spear into the ground and swung, kicking three more soldiers. Vega then grabbed one more soldier before throwing him into another.

"Hit em until they go down, how's that for a plan?" Snow smirked, giving a Vega a thumbs up.

Snow turned to the refugees. Raido sheathed his sword and raised his hands at the Nora members.

"This one's with me," he gestured to Caleb.

"Lucky we came along when we did, you would have gotten that sword of yours dirty Paladin," Snow chuckled.

Raido's eyebrows twitched in frustration. He hated it when people assumed that just because he was a Paladin, a holy warrior, that he was some kind of pacifist. Though it was understandable, not many Paladins' had Raido's experience. Still Snow's confident approach made Raido think:

'First impression of Snow: constantly half-cocked!'

"Don't worry, nobodies going to Pulse today, we'll lead you guys out of here," Snow explained.

"Wait, let me fight with you," one of the refugees said.

"Yeah, you can't expect us to just stand back and do nothing," said another.

"Your enthusiasm is appreciated, but the last thing we want is to put you all in danger, we're not here to start a rebellion, we're here to save lives," Vega explained.

Macqui suddenly tripped onto the floor, dropping the weapons he was carrying. Dragoon shook his head while Lebreau laughed.

"We do need the help, there's only so much we can do," Snow said.

"No, this cant happen, if the road ahead is occupied, we'll take the longest road," Raido suggested.

"He has a point Snow, we should avoid fighting as much as possible, these people aren't fighters," Vega said.

"All right volunteers up front," Snow ignored the pair and called the people up.

"Wait, stop, please don't do this," Raido tried to reason with the civilians but was ignored.

Caleb watched some of the brave civilians pick the weapons off the ground. Snow and Gadot talked them through how to fire and load the weapons, but Caleb knew more was needed.

'This man, he's a fool,' was Caleb's first impression of Snow.

But the young man remained quiet; he knew the refugees wouldn't listen to him. After all he was a Psicom soldier, and even before that Caleb had always had a difficult time interacting with people. If not even Raido could stop them; Caleb wondered what chance he had? He widened his eyes slightly as the silver haired woman left her son's side and walked towards Snow.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, picking a gun off of the ground. "Moms are tough!"

"Okay, last one," Snow said as he picked up the gun.

He offered it to Caleb who stepped back, still experiencing flashbacks of the disaster in Bodham. A girl in deportation robes stood up beside Caleb and opened her arms for Snow to give her the gun. Vanille smiled at Caleb, but the young man was still staring at his hands, which still shook.

"Push comes to shove you keep them safe kay," Snow said, winking at Vanille as she took the gun.

"Bang," she playfully gestured.

'First impression of Snow: All talk,' Vanille thought as Snow veined a wounded gesture.

"All right, stay back and let us clear a path, we're going home," Snow rallied his makeshift army and moved down the road ahead.

Raido helped the robed boy up off the floor and gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"Keep your chin up and stay strong for your mother," he said.

Hope Estheim hesitantly nodded his head. The paladin looked over at Caleb, who stared at his shaking hands in confusion.

'I'm not afraid of dying, so why didn't I go with them?' he wondered. 'Why can't I stop my hands from shaking?'

* * *

Loki Ventara couldn't stop his hands from shaking. It wasn't fear that caused his nerves but excitement. Like his sister Link Ventara, the knight of rain he loved battle. But while Link suppressed her love of fighting to be the public face of the knights, Loki embraced it. His sister loved battle, he loved to watch and occasionally add a little more drama to the action. He thought of battle as a performance, one so much better than the lies the Cocoon Moogles cooked up at Nautilus, though Loki still liked those performances.

"Sir, the refugees are moving up the road, they have armed themselves," one of his men reported.

Loki sighed as he stood off of his command chair, revealing to his soldiers his knight of round armour. It was a purple and silver suit that covered him from head to toe. His helmet was shaped like the head of a cobra, leaving his grinning mouth exposed. He pulled his staff out of the ground and walked towards the viewing window.

"How magnificent, a desperate charge for home, the heroes have homes to go back to, they **must **return home, they are willing to go through the inferno itself to get there," Loki had a very poetic speech pattern.

Amongst the knights he was known as the knight of theatre, but the soldiers of Psicom under his command knew him as the knight of trickery. He stuck his staff into a round hole on the ground, taking control of the ship's weapons.

"Lets add an obstacle in the hero's way," he grinned.

Snow widened his eyes as the gatling guns attached to the airship rolled, spraying bullets across the road. He took cover behind some rubble, putting his hands to his face as the bullets released sparks from the ground.

"With the Palazzo spraying bullets on their path ahead, do the heroes have any hope of breaking through?" Loki let out a laugh as he continued firing the guns.

Loki's airship, the Palazzo was his own personal fortress where he could watch the action and add to the drama. He was known as a manipulator and commander, for while most of the knights were favoured for their skill with the blade, Loki was favoured for his ruthless intellect. He twirled and wagged his fingers around, as if conducting an orchestra of gunfire. Refugees fell left and right and Vega had to hurl two people to cover. He raised his hands, using his gauntlets as shields to protect himself from the bullets fired at him.

"One lone hero against impossible odds, will he succeed? Not likely!" Loki sighed.

The Palazzo suddenly shook as a rocket slammed into its gun battery. Loki stumbled slightly, leaning against his staff for support. He narrowed his eyes at the silver haired woman standing behind Snow. She had an RPG over her shoulder and a look of triumph in her eyes.

"A tough independent female lead, sorry but the story already has that," Loki said as he tapped several buttons on his staff.

An evil grin crossed his face as the Palazzo folded out its main cannon. With a click of his fingers, the cannon fired.

* * *

Abigail looked at the Palazzo with a stunned expression on her face. She didn't see the bridge fall, but she heard the screams of the people that had been standing on it. Kurai had his back to the girl and simply huffed before walking away. Raido and the refugees, including Hope and Vanille watched the segment of road hang. Snow was gripping a girder, desperately trying to hold on to Nora's hand. Vega looked at the pair from the top of the road.

"No," he muttered.

He turned to the Palazzo and grit his teeth together. Loki could have killed them all, but he held back for a moment. That moment was all Dragoon needed. He threw his spear, shattering the observation glass. Loki stepped back as Dragoon jumped onto the ship, grabbing his spear from the wall and deflecting the bullets the soldier's fired at him. He thrust his spear at Loki, who rolled to the side and grabbed his staff. He blocked Dragoon's second strike and kicked the man in the gut, pushing him towards the edge of the observation platform.

"The heroic last stand, and tragic death," Loki slammed his staff into the ground.

The soldiers fired their rifles, hitting Dragoon multiple times in the chest. Blood leaked from the holes on his body, but he still stood. Loki opened the top of his staff, revealing a gun nozzle, he thrust his staff forward and fired a bullet straight into Dragoon's head. He dropped his staff as he fell out of the ship. Vega's eyes remained locked on his friends falling form. Without a moments hesitation he ran to the edge of the road, jumping to catch Dragoon by the arm.

"Dragoon, Dragoon hold on I'll get you help," Vega said as he lifted the armoured man onto the road.

He rolled Dragoon over, looking at the wounds with a shake of his head.

"No, no, no…NO!" he yelled.

"Hang on," Snow said to Nora.

She looked at the seemingly endless abyss of hanging edge and then looked into Snow's eyes. Her hand was slowly slipping, she knew she would die and if she remained Snow would die too. She let her hand go limp and slip through Snow's hand.

"Get him home," She whispered her final request.

"MOM!" Hope screamed.

He watched her body fall until he couldn't see it anymore and fell to his knees. Neither Caleb nor Vanille would forget Hope's scream of sorrow. Raido took the boy by his shoulders and pulled his face against his chest.

"I've got you, I've got you," he whispered, rubbing the boy's hair.

He looked into Hope's eyes and saw both sorrow and hatred. Sorrow for his mother and hatred for the man who took her away. But like before, Raido knew that the boy's hatred was misplaced.

"_How could you Kurai, SHE WAS YOUR SISTER! I SWEAR I WILL NEVER STOP HATING YOU!"_

Raido shook the memory aside and looked to Vanille and Caleb. Though they weren't as invested as Hope, they were both visibly shaken. But Raido knew that they had to keep moving, otherwise the sacrifices Hope's mother and Dragoon had made would be useless. Snow climbed back up towards the road, thinking of what the woman had said.

'Get him home, get who home?' he wondered.

He was about to reach for the edge when Vega offered him a hand. Vega lifted Snow back onto the road and kneed him in the gut.

"What are you doing?" Snow asked.

Vega then shoved Snow to the ground and pointed at the dead bodies, including the body of his friend Dragoon.

"You remember this Snow, you remember and carry this Snow, cause that's what a hero does," Vega explained.

"I know Vega, I know," Snow sighed.

Vega shook his head, unable to remain angry with Snow because of his clear guilt. Unlike others he believed Snow would remember the deaths forever and he would carry them until the end.

'First impression of Snow: he is a hero!'

Next Chapter 4: Into the Vestige

Next time, the heroes take their first fateful step into the Vestige.


End file.
